1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to semiconductors and, more particularly, to data storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are considered important elements in the electronics industry due to their characteristics, e.g., small size, multi-functionality, and/or low manufacturing costs. The semiconductor devices may include a data storage device that can store logic data. The integration density of a data storage device continues to increase with the advance in the electronic industry. As a result, line widths of components constituting the data storage device continue to decrease.
In addition to high integration density of the data storage device, high reliability of the data storage device has been required. However, the high integration of the data storage device may cause the reliability of the data storage device to be deteriorated. Accordingly, many studies have been conducted to improve the reliability of the data storage device.